Returning The Favor
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: This is the sequel to my first Bleach story. One night Captain Komamura leaves the Soul Society to tell Orihime something important. How she react to this news? And how will Ichigo react when meeting a new girl in town? Read/Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so after I took a break to think of a good layout for this story, I will now start the sequel to my first Bleach story called, "**_**Wanting to Protect"**_**. Now the summary for it is simple really, I've decided to set this story three years after my previous one. (which would make Orihime 18) Anyway the story will start off with Komamura going off to the world of living to surprise Orihime. However, Solfon sees him leave and wonders why or for the most part how could he still want to be around "that girl". (which is of course referring to Orihime)**

**And so some interesting things will happen along the way including Ichigo meeting someone new who just moved into town about a week ago. Now there will be twist and turns abound! (some will be good, some will be...bad, and others will be well, surprising) So the main pairing in this story (since a few people asked) will be Sajin x Orihime. (with Ichigo being paired up with the new girl) And I suppose that, that's it and I hope that you will enjoy this story.**

**I don't own anything.**

Returning The Favor

It was calm and quiet night in Soul Society as Captain of Squad 7, Sajin Komamura stood in front of the Senkaimon wondering if he should really go through with leaving to go see Orihime. As the wolf captain continued to stand in front of gate though an image of him and Orihime sitting under a plum blossom tree flashed through his mind as thought, "_It seems like that all took place yesterday. And yet...it's been a whole year since then."_

Another image soon flashed through the furry captain's mind as he remembered Orihime looked up at him with a soft and warm smile on her face. And as the image faded away he went on with, "_I wonder if she still has that kind and caring smile that I've missed seeing."_

He then nodded knowing that this was the right decision as he then started to walk through the gate with a Hell Butterfly right next to him. As he was leaving however, a lone figure peaked out of the shadows revealing to be Captain of Squad 2 and Leader of the Punishment Force, Soifon as she quietly asked herself, "Captain Komamura, where do you think you're going? Are you going to see "that girl"?"

She gritted her teeth irritated that a Ryoka would say that she was in love with a Soul Reaper. And not just any Soul Reaper, but a Captain. She scoffed remembering what the girl looked like as she then began to follow Komamura wanting to see if perhaps the anthro wolf captain was starting to feel the same way about Orihime as young girl had felt about him. She then ran through the gate as a another Hell Butterfly started to fly behind her.

Meanwhile in Karakura Town inside Orihime's house, the newly graduated high school student sat in front of her dresser where the picture of her departed older brother Sora sat. She let out a sigh as she thought, "_I can't believe it's been a whole year since I last saw Captain Komamura. I-I haven't even been able to sleep that well lately either."_ Her mind then thought back to when Komamura had made that promise to her.

_**Flashback**_

_It was Orihime's last day in the Soul Society as she and Captain Komamura sat under a plum blossom tree that was in bloom as the young girl looked down towards the ground. She then felt a large hand place itself on her shoulder making her look up at the furry captain as he asked, "Orihime, is something troubling you?"_

_She looked back at the ground as she replied, "Well Captain Komamura, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."_

_"What kind of favor would that be?" Komamura answered back, as he continued to look at her._

_She then sighed as she asked, "I'm not sure if you would be able to do this since I'm pretty sure that you're busy as a Captain and everything. But if you ever get some free time could you please try and find my brother for me?"_

_The Wolf Captain's eyes widen as he responded in surprise, "Your brother?"_

_"Yes, my brother passed on here after he had pushed Ichigo's sword through his body...since a Hollow had taken over his body." Orihime stated, as she felt tears start to build up inside her._

_"Orihime, if you really want me to find your brother for you. Then I will try." he said._

_This caused Orihime's eyes now to widen as she looked back up at him as she replied, "Y-You'll really try and find my brother for me?" Komamura nodded which caused Orihime to smile as she ended with, "Thank you, Captain Komamura."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Orihime then looked towards her window as she asked herself, "_I wonder if he was able to find, Sora?"_

She snapped out of her thoughts however, when she heard someone knocking on her front door.

She stood up as she said, "Coming."

"Hello?" She greeted the person with. But when she opened the door her eyes widen when she saw a rather large figure standing outside her door as she asked, "Captain Komamura, is that you?"

The figure nodded as he said, "Yes it's me. And it's good to see you again, Orihime."

The young adult was so happy to see the wolf captain again that she hugged him right away as she said, "Captain Komamura, it's so nice to see you again." She then blushed as she added, "I-I missed you."

Komamura's expression softened as he bent down and returned the hug as he replied, "I...missed you too, Orihime."

Orihime then broke the hug as she moved to the side and said, "Please come inside."

The 7th division captain was not sure if his height and frame could fit through her door. But he knew that he had to at least try as he sighed and lowered his head as he surprisingly made it inside. He knew however, that if he stood up that his head would most likely hit the ceiling as he then walked a few steps until he was behind Orihime's small table and sat down as he looked around and thought, "_I can't believe that she's had to live her all by herself for so long."_

His ears twitched when he heard footsteps and when he turned his head to the left he saw the orange haired woman walk back into the main room with two cups and a kettle of tea as she then sat down and placed the cup in front of the large captain. And as she started to pour the tea he said, "Thank you."

She looked up at him and smiled at him which caused a small smile to appear on his muzzle as he then carefully lifted the small cup to his lips and took a sip of tea drinking all of it in one gulp. He then set the cup back down on the table as he said, "Orihime, I have something that I need to tell you."

This caught the young woman's attention as she opened her eyes and set the cup down as she asked, "Yes Captain Komamura, what is it?"

She then noticed that he was staring deep into her eyes as he answered, "I think I might have found your brother."

Her eyes widen as she let out, "What? Y-You found Sora?"

**To Be Continued**

**So there was the first chapter. I hope it didn't seem too rushed. Also I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous Bleach story. And it was nice of you guys to let me know that Komamura is in fact a wolf. (I'm not sure why I thought he was a fox really) Anyway please leave a review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter coming your way.**

Chapter 2

"What? Y-You found my brother?" Orihime asked, hope in her eyes.

Komamura nodded as he answered, "Yes Orihime, I was able to confirm that your brother had in deed passed on to the Soul Society successfully." He then looked away from the young woman as he added, "However, I am not certain what part of the Rukon District he lives in. From what I was able to find out he could either be living in the 75th distract or the 78th distract."

The wolf captain was planning on going further by apologizing to Orihime, but before he could he heard her start to sob as he then turned and looked down and saw that she was right against him as he asked "Orihime, did I...do something wrong?"

The orange haired woman shook her head from side to side as she replied, "No y-you didn't...I-I'm just so happy to hear that my brother was able to cross over to the Soul Society. T-Thank you Captain Komamura, thank you so much for doing this for me."

Orihime then felt a light blush go over her face when Komamura wrapped his arms around her as he replied, "Your welcome Orihime. And I would do anything to see you smile."

Surprisingly while Orihime was in the wolf captain's arms she felt that same feeling come over her. She felt safe and secure...not to mention warm. As if nothing could harm her...even though she knew that the furry captain would never let anything hurt her. However, she then shot her head up when she heard her small clock ring, and when she looked over at it she realized that it was midnight as she exclaimed, "Oh wow it's that late already I need to get ready for bed."

After hearing this Komamura let the young woman go as she got up and walked a few steps away. However, the wolf captain's eyes widen when she started to lift up her shirt.

"O-Orihime, are you certain that you want to change your clothes out in the open like that?" The 7th division captain asked.

This caused the burnt orange haired young woman to turn around and let out an embarrassed laugh as she replied, "Oh yeah sorry about that Captain Komamura, I kind of spaced out. So I wasn't really paying attention."

The wolf captain quietly sighed with relief as he responded back with, "That's alright Orihime."

She then grabbed the pair of clothes that she was going to change into and went into her bathroom. But to the wolf captain's surprise though the young woman was in and out of her bathroom very quickly wearing a pink colored silk sleeveless shirt with a matching pair of pants. He watched her as she walked towards her closest door and opened it most likely looking for something. And while she was looking for whatever it was that was in there the wolf captain took the opportunity to remove his haori and the top part of his hakama along with his gloves and gauntlets. He also took off his boots remembering that he had forgotten to take them off when he had entered Orihime's house.

After he had done this he then noticed that the young woman was dragging a large mattress on the ground and once she had put it next to her bed she said, "Okay now I'll need is a pillow and a blanket or two and then I'll be ready for bed."

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" Komamura asked, as he raised on eye brow.

"Well yes, but it's because you're my guest and you should be the one to sleep on my bed." Orihime explained, as she went to go get a pillow and a blanket out of the closest.

The wolf captain looked over at her small bed as he pointed out, "That's very kind of you to offer, Orihime. But I don't think I'll be able to sleep on your bed..."

After the burnt orange haired woman had put the pillow and blanket on the mattress she looked over at her bed and then looked over at the muscular wolf captain as she rubbed the back of head with her right hand as she said, "Oh, yeah you're right Captain Komamura, sorry I forgot how big you are."

"It's alright Orihime." Komamura replied, as he waited for Orihime to lay in bed.

He then laid down and after the young woman had turned off the lights he heard her voice as she said, "Goodnight, Captain Komamura."

"Goodnight, Orihime." Komamura responded with, as he then started to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Soifon had been standing next to the window listening in on Komamura and Orihime's conversation as she thought, "_I see. So that's what Komamura was doing every so often. He was looking for her brother."_

The captain of the second division was brought out of her thoughts however, when she heard a soft thud coming from inside the house. She didn't really want to look inside, but she thought that no harm would come from doing so. When she looked inside though she saw that Orihime had fallen out of her bed and was now laying on top of Komamura. She could tell that even though the young woman was much lighter then the wolf captain that, that small action had woken him up. She then watched in completely disbelief as the captain of 7th division gently warped his large arms around Orihime instead of putting her back into her own bed.

Soifon knew that she was about to explode with frustration. But she also knew that doing so would give herself away to Komamura and there through he would then find out that she had followed him. So the Commander of Punishment Force quickly Flash Stepped away and once she thought that she was far enough away from the two she then let her spirit energy erupted.

**To Be Continued**

**Okay so another chapter is done, and just so you know Soifon isn't jealous that Orihime is with Komamura. (at least for right now) So review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning the sun was lightly shining into Orihime's home causing the young woman to wake up. However, instead of laying in her own bed she saw that she was in Komamura's gently, but strong embrace and as she laid her head down onto his right chest plate she thought, "_I-I can't believe that I woke up on top of Captain Komamura for the second time now. Only....Only this time it feels.....different somehow. As if...As if his starting to care about me like I have about him for three years now." _She then ran her left index finger from the top of the chest plate down to the bottom as she the stopped and blushed as continued with, "_I-I shouldn't have done that. And yet I just want to tell Captain Komamura about all of my dreams, because they've all been about him."_

The burnt orange haired woman then remembered that she wanted to thank the wolf captain for finding out that her brother had in fact passed on to the Soul Society. She then ever so softly and gently crawled backwards out of his embrace and once she stood up and stretched she then smiled as she told herself, "_I know how to thank him. I'll make him a nice breakfast, and then later I'll go out and get him a gift."_

She pumped her fist into the air as she let out, "Right!" After she had done this though she quickly covered her mouth and looked down afraid that she might have woken up her guest. To her relief however, the large furry captain turned over onto his side making the young woman release a quiet sigh as she then quietly walked towards the kitchen to start hers and Captain Komamura's breakfast.

Meanwhile Ichigo was walking back towards his house with three paper bags in his arms as he complained, "Geez, I wish Yuzu would have told me last night that we were almost out of food. Then I wouldn't of had to get up so early this morning."

The orange haired young man was going to complain some more, but instead he just sighed and gave up on the idea. As he was continued to walk home however, he accidently bumped into someone's back and once he realized what he had done he quickly apologized with, "Oh, sorry about that."

"That's okay. And do you need help carrying those bags?" The young woman asked, as she turned around.

Ichigo eyes widen at what he saw, the young woman had long black hair, hazel eyes, and she was wearing a green shirt with a long red skirt along with a pair of sandals as she smiled and said, "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi, and it's nice to meet you."

She then extended her hand as Ichigo smiled and put down the bags for a moment. He then grabbed her hand and shook it as he replied, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and it's nice to meet you too, Kagome."

The substitute soul reaper then noticed that Kagome had already grabbed one of the paper bags as he said, "Wait, you don't really need to help me...."

He stopped however, when she responded, "I know I don't have to, but I want to." Ichigo nodded in understanding as he then picked up the other two bags and then the two started to walk towards his house.

Along the way however, the two began to talk again as Ichigo asked, "So Kagome, I take it that you just moved into town or something?"

The long black haired young woman turned her head and answered, "Actually my family and I are kind of new to the town since we just moved in about a week ago." She closed her eyes and let out an embarrassed laugh as she added, "But we've been so busy with unpacking that I hadn't gotten a chance to look around until today."

"Really? So who's all in your family?" Ichigo asked, as he noticed that they were getting closer to his house.

"Well, there's me, my mom, my dad who actually got transferred here because of his job, my grandpa, and my younger brother who'll be starting high school here this coming fall." She explained.

She then turned her head back in front of her so that she was looking straight ahead as she asked, "So who's all in your family, Ichigo?"

The orange haired soul reaper's facial expression turned somewhat sour when he realized that they were at the front door as he started with, "Well, you see about that-"

Before he could go on though the front door burst open as Ichigo's father leaped at him ready to punch him. This caused an irritated expression to come across Ichigo's face as he ducked the punch and then kicked his father in the face sending him flying and once that was done he gritted his teeth as he shouted, "Haven't you ever heard about just saying hello when you open the front door!"

Ichigo then walked inside and began telling Yuzu that he was back home. Kagome however, had a very confused look on her face and one of her eyes started to twitched a little as she thought, "_D-Did I just see what I think I saw?"_

She was brought out of thoughts though when Ichigo stuck his head out of the open doorway and asked, "Hey Kagome, aren't you going to come inside?"

"Oh, yeah....sure." The young woman answered, as she then walked insde and put the last paper on the table.

She then turned and saw two girls standing next to Ichigo as he looked down towards his left and said, "Kagome, this my youngest sister Yuzu."

The short light brown haired girl smiled and replied, "Hi it's really nice to meet you, Kagome."

She then noticed that Ichigo was now looking towards his right as he went on with, "And this is my other sister, Karin."

The short black hair girl raised her hand and said, "Hey."

This caused Kagome to smile as she replied, "Hi it's nice to meet you both." She was planning on going to on further, but two grab onto hers as she turned around and stare into the face of same guy who had opened the door earlier as he said, "Hello, my name is Isshin Kurosaki and it was really nice of you to help my son bring him the gorgers."

"Ha, ha, it's was no problem really." The young woman replied, as she soon became nervous.

Before Ichigo father could go any further he was sent flying thanks to a punch from Ichigo as he yelled, "Hey, what the heck are you trying to do here? She just moved here about week ago and you're already most likely making her wish that she hadn't have moved here at all!"

Seeing this caused her to become even more nervous, but before she could say anything she then heard a very loud roar/scream as she asked herself, "_What in the world was that?"_

She then was brought back to reality when she saw Ichigo run out the front door as she shouted, "Hey Ichigo, wait! Where are you going?"

The young woman then gave chase wondering where in world the orange haired young man had gone to.

**To Be Continued**

**Okay and that's end this chapter. Also sorry if it took me a bit longer to get this done....it's that I wasn't really sure how to bring Kagome into this story. And I'm also not sure if I got her personality right or not. (it's been quite some time since I've watched Inuyasha) Anyway review and next chapter will be up soon. (I also think I spelled gorgers wrong too.....I think)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome continued to run down the alley way (with her bow and arrows in hand) looking for Ichigo as she thought, "_I don't get it, one minute I see run out of the front door. And then it's like he disappeared into thin air. And what with that loud roar that I heard earlier?"_

Surprisingly right after she had gotten out of the alley she then stopped and gasped at what she saw. Standing quite a ways away from her was Ichigo, the only difference was that he was wearing a uniform of some type and he had a very large sword held out in front him. What surprised Kagome even more was the monster that he was fighting it was really big and it had a white mask and bright yellow eyes as she thought, "_What in the world is that thing?"_ Her eyes widen when she saw the "demon" leap at Ichigo....at least that's who she thought it was. The reincarnated priestess readied her bow and arrow as she aimed and fired it.

Ichigo meanwhile was about ready to defeat the Hollow with one blow. But before he could do that though, he noticed a bright pink light from behind him and then when he looked up he saw that the hollow was already gone. What surprised the orange haired soul reaper even more was that there was only one single arrow sticking to ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Someone asked, causing him to turn around.

And when he did his eyes now widen when he saw Kagome standing there with a bow in her right hand as he asked, "K-Kagome, what are you doing here? And...can you see me?"

The long haired young woman gave a puzzled look as she replied with, "What mean by "What are you doing here?" I just saved you from that demon. And of course I can see you I have eyes you know."

Ichigo hit his forward with his hand as he shot back, "That's not what I meant. And by the way that "thing" you just killed wasn't a demon....it was a hollow."

"A Hollow...what's a hollow?" Kagome asked, as she went to go pull the arrow from out of the ground.

"A Hollow is what's left of someone's soul after they have lost their heart either by despair or by staying here for too long. Course to be honest I have no idea how long it's takes for a person's soul to turn into a hollow though." Ichigo explained.

"Really? Well, you answered one question so here's another. What's with that outfit?" Kagome stated, as she walked towards him.

The orange haired soul reaper's face took on a serious look as he answered, "I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper......however, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

The long haired woman looked into Ichigo's eyes and she could tell that he was serious as she nodded her head and replied, "Alright Ichigo, I understand. But I have a secret too."

Ichigo raised an eye brow in surprise as he asked, "Really? So what's you're secret Kagome?"

She turned her head slightly to the side as she replied, "I'm a reincarnated priestess."

"_I see...so that's why her spiritual pressure was really pur_e." Ichigo thought. But when he noticed that Kagome was wondering if he had even heard her he quickly said, "Oh, really? So what was with that bright pink light that was surrounding that arrow that you fired?"

"That was my sacred arrow it purifies anything that it hits." Kagome explained.

"Really? Well, that helps me out since hopefully that person's soul was able to pass over to the Soul Society." Ichigo replied, as he extended his hand. He then continued with, "So what do you say Kagome do you want to help out with dealing with the Hollows? I could really use your help."

Kagome smiled as she shook his hand and stated, "Sure Ichigo I would be more then happy to help."

The two then smiled at each other...until the orange haired soul reaper heard his inner hollow as he shouted, "L-Let go of her you idiot!"

The soul reaper then quickly let go of her hand as he thought, "_What was that about? Why did my inner hollow sound like he was in pain while I was shaking Kagome's hand?"_

As Ichigo was thinking about this while he starting to stare at his hand Kagome thought, "_Did I do something wrong? Although...why do I have a feeling that there's something else that Ichigo is hiding from me?"_

She was brought back to reality though when she saw Ichigo hold up his "dead" body as he said, "Hey, Kagome after I get back into my body I'll walk you home."

"Um alright..." Kagome replied, as she then wondered what was that odd presence that she had felt earlier.

**To Be Continued**

**Okay so surprisingly here's the end of this chapter. But to be honest I was going to make this chapter longer......however, I think that it would be that big of deal if I have the next chapter focus more on Komamura, Orihime, and Soifon. Anyway I didn't want to say this yet, but starting this coming weekend up until Labor Day weekend I'll be going up to my family's cabin. (just from Friday until Sunday evening each week) So I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as much as I would like to, but then again I should be able to manage...maybe it meant even help me with the other two Bleach stories that I want to make after I'm done with this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Orihime's eyes widen as she stopped focusing on hers and Captain Komamura's breakfast as she thought, "_This spiritual pressure that I'm feeling right now...that has to be Ichigo's. He must have found a Hollow. But I wonder who's this other person's spiritual pressure that's with his? Well, whoever it might be I've never felt one so...so pure before."_

The burnt orange haired woman was brought back to reality though when someone asked, "Orihime, what are you doing in there?"

Orihime then poked her head from out of the kitchen and saw that Komamura had gotten up and was putting the upper part of his uniform back on as she replied, "Oh, good morning Captain Komamura. I'm just finishing making some breakfast for the two of us."

The wolf captain was touched by this action. However, he knew that he had to return to the Soul Society before any other members from his Squad found out that he was gone. Before he could tell Orihime that he had to leave though the young woman placed the tray in front of him which had quite a few pieces of toast with bacon and a few eggs on the side. He then looked forward and noticed that she only had two pieces of toast and one egg as he asked, "Orihime, is that all that you're going to eat?"

After taking a bite out of her food the orange haired woman pulled the piece of toast away from her mouth as she smiled and replied, "Oh, don't worry Captain Komamura, I'm fine." To both hers and the captain's surprise though her stomach growled loudly. But before the furry captain could offer her some of his food the young woman punched her stomach a few times as she added, "See I'm...fine."

"If you say that you alright Orihime, then I'll leave the subject alone." Komamura said as he then began to eat his meal.

While the two where doing this however, Soifon was looking inside through the window like what she had done the pervious night as she thought, "_She made him breakfast? Hmmm, I guess that might have been the easiest way for her to thank Komamura for finding her brother."_

After ten minutes had passed the captain of squad 2 was going to leave so that she too could return to her division. But before she left she heard Orihime's voice ask the wolf captain something that made her eyes widen in surprise.

"Captain Komamura, do you really have to go?" Orihime asked Komamura, as he had walked out of her front door.

The wolf captain turned slightly as he replied, "I'm sorry Orihime, but I was only allowed to see you last night so that I could tell you about your brother. I have over stayed my welcome...and need to return to my Squad before anyone notices that I've been gone for this long."

The young woman lowered her head a little disappointed, but she knew that he had to go back sooner or later as she said, "I understand Captain Komamura. But...But I hope that I can see you again soon since I-I wanted to give you another gift to thank you for finding Sora for me."

Kommaura looked down at her now truly touched as he replied, "Orihime...I will see what I can do."

The orange woman smiled as she ran out the front door and gave the furry captain a hug as she whispered, "Thank you."

Komamura bent down so that he could return the hug, but all the while he thought, "_Hmmm, what is this feeling in my heart that I'm feeling right now? It's almost like I know that I have a true friend again...only it's different somehow. I wonder could I have found someone to love?"_

He then let go of Orihime as he then stood back up. He then turned and opened a Senkaimon, but as he walked through it he saw the young woman wave goodbye and the furry captain couldn't help but smile at her gesture as the doorway then closed shut.

Orihime then smiled looking forward to seeing Komamure the next time that she could as she stated, "Okay so now all I have to do is go shopping today and then I'll have Captain Komamura's present ready to show when he comes back."

"Actually this is going to be the last time that you'll see Komamura, Orihime!" Someone exclaimed, causing her to turn around.

But when she did she saw the Captain of the Punishment Force standing in front of her window as she asked, "Captain Soifon, w-why are you here?"

**To Be Continued**

**Okay so sorry if this chapter was shorter then what you were expecting. (I've got writer's block again) Now hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before I go back to my cabin this next weekend...but you never know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Still caught off guard by the female captain's appearance Orihime asked again, "Soifon, why are you here?"

Before the young woman received an answer however, the captain of squad 2 used a Flash Step and before Orihime could blink she was right in front of her. She then covered her mouth with her left hand as she said, "I want to..." She then stopped causing Orihime to look at her with fear and confusion in her eyes as Soifon tried again with, "I want to know...what makes you so special that Komamura would want to see you so often?"

She then gave the orange haired woman some time to calm down as she went on with, "Now I'm going to let go of your mouth and when I do I want you to answer my question that I just asked. Understand?" Once she saw her nod Soifon let go of her as she then waited for the young woman's response.

"I-I'm not completely sure what you're trying to get by asking me that question. All I can tell you is that when I was staying in the Soul Society under Captain Komamura's protection. I-I just over time...fell in love with him." Orihime replied, starting to blush after she had said that last part.

She then started to daydream of her and the wolf captain together. However, just when it had started it broke apart when she heard Soifon remark with, "You truly are a fool."

After she was brought back to reality Orihime stared at her as she asked, "What do you mean? Why would you think that I'm a fool? Is it because I believe that Captain Komamura has the same feelings for me too?"

Sadly after Orihime said these words Soifon pulled out a dagger and shot back, "Like I told you before Captain Komamura doesn't really care about you. His just-"

"STOP IT!" Orihime shouted, at the top of her lungs.

This just caused the Captain of the Punishment Force to become more annoyed with the young woman. Before she was able to attack her though a hand grabbed the dagger away from her hand, which caught her off guard and when she looked up she saw Yoruichi standing in front of Orihime as she said, "That's enough, Soifon."

"L-Lady Yoruichi, why...why did you stop me just now?" Soifon asked, as she took a few steps back.

The former Captain of Squad 2 just walked towards Soifon and placed the dagger into her hand as she answered with, "Because I had a feeling that you might try to pull something like this. And I also wanted to let you know that you should head back to the Soul Society before they find out that you had left your post too."

"Ah, yes Lady Yoruichi." Soifon replied back, as she bowed. She then turned and opened a Senkaimon and then began to walk through it. Before it closed however, she glared at Orihime from the corner of her eye as her last words were, "Remember Orihime, stay away from Captain Komamura." The gateway then shut and disappeared without a trace.

After a moment or two Orihime sighed with relief as she said, "Thank you Yoruichi, if you hadn't shown up I'm not sure what would of happened."

Yoruichi turn and smiled at the young woman as she replied, "It's no problem Orihime." She then walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder as she added, "But I want you to be a bit more careful when you're with Captain Komamura from now on. Alright?"

"Huh, why?" Orihime asked, not really want she meant by this.

"Because for some reason Soifon is jealous of the relationship that you two share with each other." The former Punishment Force Captain explained.

"Oh...well, you wouldn't happen to know why she's jealous would you, Yoruichi?" Orihime asked.

"Unfortunately I have no idea why she's like this." Yoruichi replied back with. But in her mind she went on with, "_Although normally that is how she would believe when provoked. The strange thing is that Orihime has done nothing to her, and yet she was about to kill her without any reason. "sigh" Of course I suppose that's to be expected from someone like Soifon."_

While the she was thinking this though, Orihime become a bit concerned as she asked, "Um Yoruichi, are you alright?"

Obviously the young woman's question was enough to bring the older woman back to reality as she replied with, "Hmmm, yes I'm fine Orihime. And I'm glad to see that you weren't harmed. So I'll see you around." She then Flash Stepped out of the room leaving Orihime by herself as she then turned and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, there ends another chapter. And sorry that it took me so long to get this one done. (been quite busy lately) And again I apologize that this is yet another short chapter. But hopefully the next chapter will fix that problem. So review and I'll to update as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later on that night Ichigo continued to look at his right hand only to see no burn mark or anything what so ever as he thought, "_That was so weird yesterday I wonder why my Inner Hollow shouted at me to let go of Kagome's hand? It almost sounded as if...he was in pain."_

The young man then went to sleep wondering what other surprises might be waiting for him tomorrow.

**Ichigo Inner World**

the orange haired soul reaper quickly opened his eyes and sat up realizing that he was in his inner world. When he turned around though he was completely caught off guard at what he saw. There stood his inner hollow as he gritted his teeth and held onto his right hand which had a very bad burn mark on it as he asked, "Hey, how'd you get that burn mark on your hand?"

"You're such an idiot, Ichigo. Didn't you hear a thing that, that stupid girl said to you?" The black and white copy shot back. He then looked up him and went on with, "She said that she was a reincarnated priestess and anything that she touches would become purified."

Hearing this caused the substitute soul reaper to grin as he asked, "So what you're really trying to tell me is that you're afraid of Kagome is that it?"

The human shaped hollow gritted his teeth in angry and shouted, "No I'm not afraid of her!" He then smirked while he added, "But you do know that if you get any closer to her...then I'll be gone forever and you'll never be able to use my power for own use ever again."

Ichigo's eyes widen while he body stiffened as he let out, "What?"

Knowing that he had hit a nerve his hollow self chuckled as he replied with, "That's right Ichigo, one kiss or hug from Kagome while you're a Soul Reaper and poof I'll no longer exist. So I'd think twice about going after someone like her if I were you."

Ichigo's inner world then faded into a white light as the young man then woke up and thought about what his inner hollow had told him.

That next day Orihime was walking back towards her home holding onto a small bag. And when she looked down to see the item that was inside of it she smiled as she thought, "_I'm not completely sure if Captain Komamura will like the gift that I got him...but at least he'll know that I'm thinking about him."_

The young woman though was broken out of her thoughts when she saw a long black haired young woman looking from her left to the right as if she was waiting for someone or something to show up. This caught the orange haired woman's attention as she asked, "Um excuse me I don't mean to be rude, but why are just standing here in the middle of the sidewalk?"

Hearing this caused the other woman to stop what she was doing and turn around so that she was facing Orihime. To her surprise however, the long haired woman just smiled while letting out a soft chuckle as she answered, "Oh I was just looking around like that because I'm waiting for a new friend of mine who I had met yesterday to show up." Orihime then saw the young woman extend her hand as she ended with, "By the way my name's Kagome. What's yours?"

Orihime quickly put both hands in front of her dress (without letting go of the bag) and did a small curtsy as she replied, "It's really nice to meet you Kagome, my name's Orihime."

Seeing Orihime do this caused the priestess to stare at her for a minute in confusion. But once it clicked in her head why Orihime had curtsied she did the same. After she had done this though she noticed the little bag in front of the orange haired woman as she asked, "Hey Orihime, what's in that bag?"

Hearing this question caused the young woman to blush as she looked away but replied with, "I-It's a gift for someone."

Before Kagome could ask any more questions though both she and Orihime heard a voice as it said, "Kagome, how long have you been standing here waiting for me?"

Both the young women turned and saw Ichigo walking towards them as he then noticed Orihime as he greeted her with, "Oh hey, Orihime."

"Ichigo, hello." Orihime replied.

Hearing this caused Kagome to stare at Ichigo as she asked, 'You two know each other?"

"Sure we know each other. We both went to same the high school and quite honestly if it weren't Orihime I don't think I would standing here today." Ichigo stated, causing the orange haired to blush and look away again.

"Oh, so she helped you defeat Hollows too?" Kagome asked, as she turned to face the spiky haired man.

"Well kind of she mostly would heal me or someone else if they got hurt. Or she would protect someone with her shield. Orihime's never liked fighting of any kind really." Ichigo explained. Both he and Kagome then turned around and started walking down the sidewalk as Orihime heard Ichigo shout, "See yea, Orihime!"

She then looked back in front of her and waved goodbye as she shouted back, "Bye Ichigo. Bye Kagome, it was really nice meeting you!"

"Thanks it was nice to meet you too, Orihime. We should hang out sometime." Kagome suggested, before both her and Ichigo were across the street.

Orihime nodded in agreement thinking that it would nice to hang out with Kagome sometime. But when she turned around she lowered her head as her eyes became teary as she thought, "_I-I guess Ichigo's found someone else."_ She then wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes as she continued with, "_Wait why am I getting so emotional about Ichigo maybe having a girlfriend? I know that my feelings for him never went away even while I was in the Soul Society with Captain Komamura three yearx ago. But...But I know that Captain Komamura and I belong together because if we weren't then I never would of confessed that I loved him out in open like I did."_

After giving herself that mental pep talk the long orange haired woman nodded her head knowing the next time Captain Komamura would visit her that she was planning on asking him a very important question.

**To Be Continued**

**Alright there you have it the end of another chapter. Also (and I can't believe I did this) I found out that Orihime was actually 16 (the same age as Ichigo) this entire time. (once site said that she was 15 so I got a little confused) So actually Orihime is 19 in this story. (again about the mistake) Anyway leave a review and I'm hoping to have the next one done really soon. (if I get the chance to type it out that is)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanwhile in the Soul Society the remaining 10 Captains had just finished yet another Captain's Meeting and as Captain Komamura walked out of the meeting room he was surprised when he let out a soft sigh of sadness.

"What's the matter with you, Komamura?" Someone asked, making the wolf captain's ears twitch.

He then turned slightly and looked down to see Soifon standing against the railing with her arms crossed as he calmly stated, "There is nothing that is bothering me, Soifon."

"Really? Well, if that's the case then why didn't you leave Orihime's place after you had told her about her older brother?" The Leader of the Punishment Force coldly shot back.

This caused some of Komamura to release some of his spiritual pressure as he stated, "So I was right that was your spiritual pressure I felt that night at Orihime's."

This caused the body of the Captain of Squad 2 to stiffen as she thought, "_He knew that I had followed him?"_

The Captain of Squad 7 then turned and started to walk away. However, after he was a few feet away from Soifon his final warning was, "I am not going to repeat myself so I hope you will listen very carefully, Soifon." He then let out a bit more of his spiritual pressure again as he ended with, "Stay away from Orihime. If you do in fact follow me the next time I visit her. And if you harm her in any way...then I would have no choice but to snap your neck in two."

In response to Komamura's little speech Soifon scoffed as she said, "I don't understand why you're being so protective of the girl. You do know that compared to any of us here in the Soul Society she's practically still a child."

The wolf captain then stopped walking, but inside of turning around to face the other captain he replied with, "It does not matter to me. Even if I had to wait close to 100 years until she left the world of the living...I would still love her."

Hearing this statement caused the Punishment Force Leader's eyes to widen in disbelief and slight horror as she let out, "You...love her?"

Komamura nodded as he then turned and continued with his walk back to his quarters since he knew that he would have to get quite a lot of paper work done before that next week where he would once again be with the young woman who he loved him with all of her heart. But while he was walking away though he had no idea that Soifon was mentally thinking of ways to get rid of Orihime once and for all.

**One Week Later**

Orihime and Kagome were walking towards Orihime's home after they had met Uryu and Chad as the orange haired woman turned and asked, "So Kagome, what do think of Uryu and Chad now that you actually met them instead of hearing Ichigo tell you about them?"

"Well, Ichigo was right about one thing Chad sure doesn't talk much...but he seems nice." Kagome replied, smiling at her new best friend. She put a hand to her forehead as she added, "Uryu on the hand...hmm, the only thing that surprised me was that he knew I was a reincarnated priestess right away without me having to shoot an arrow or anything."

Orihime sighed with relief as she responded with, "I'm just glad that you got along with them since we could really use your help with other things besides the Hollows...although they haven't really been showing that much lately. I mean theirs always a few here and there but thankfully it's never been a major problem." She then remembered Kagome's last comment as she added, "And of course Uryu's really smart so maybe he just had that gut feeling about you, you know?"

The priestess nodded understanding what her friend met as she then asked out of the blue, "So Orihime, isn't this the day that, that captain's suppose to visit you again?"

This caused Orihime to stop dead in her tracks as she let out, "You know about Captain Komamura?"

"Hmm, well not entirely since Ichigo just told me a few days ago that he was someone who was put in charge of protecting you while he, Chad, and Uryu went off to save another friend of his. Which if I remember right he said that it happened about three years ago." Kagome stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh okay...so did he tell you what he looked like?" Orihime nervously asked, as she began to pick up the pace a little bit.

Noticing this Kagome followed her as she answered with, "Actually he didn't say a thing about his appearance. Even after I told him that he can't be that bad since I've looked at worse things."

While Orihime was now running towards her home she felt a very familiar spiritual pressure as she thought, "_That's Captain Komamura, he came after all...just like he said he would..."_

"So um Orihime are you going to open your front door so I can met him or not?" Kagome asked, as she then stood next to her.

The long orange haired woman slowly nodded as she got her key out from her pocket and unlocked the door. After hearing the door click she slowly started to open it and once it was fully open Kagome just stared in awe at what she saw. There sitting in Orihime's main room of her home was not a large, but a huge anthro wolf. He even wore the same uniform as Ichigo expect it also had a white over coat over the upper part of the black uniform.

The massive anthro wolf then looked forward as he said, "Hello Orihime." He then noticed Kagome which she knew right away and as she looked at his golden eyes he asked, "And who are you?"

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome continued to stare at the wolf captain as she thought, "_Wow, I know Ichigo had told me that he was a big guy. But actually seeing him in person...his huge. I bet he could kill a demon very easily."_

Komamura noticed how the long black haired woman did not answer his question as he asked her a different one, "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no nothings wrong. I-I just kind of spaced out is all." Kagome replied, putting her hands up slightly defensively. She quickly composed herself and added, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's very nice to meet you...um..."

"My name is Sajin Komamura and I am the Captain of Squad 7 of the Soul Society." He replied, but as the two young woman were walking inside he continued with, "Kagome Higurashi, so you're the reincarnation of Kikyo am I right?"

This question caused the young woman to lightly gasp as she let out, "You know about me?"

Komamura nodded as he answered, "Yes, we Soul Reapers are required to make sure that our records of everyone in the world of living are correct. We also make sure to check on people who have very high spiritual pressure or if one person or another have a very unique one."

"So you Soul Reapers know what I had been doing in my past hometown before I moved here?" Kagome asked, now sitting down.

The wolf captain nodded again as Kagome then stood up and said, "Oh shoot that's right I forgot my mom wanted me to help with dinner. I'm sorry I can't stay longer and ask any more questions." Before she walked out of the doorway though she waved goodbye and added, "Goodbye Orihime, goodbye Captain Komamura, it was very nice to meet you."

Orihime then waved goodbye, but while she was doing this Komamura sighed as he said, "I hope I did not say something that made her feel uncomfortable..."

"No I'm sure you didn't Captain Komamura, since she had told me this morning that she wasn't going to be staying long at my place anyway." Orihime reassured him. The orange haired woman then snapped her fingers as she remembered, "Oh that's right."

Komamura then watched as the young woman stood up and went into her kitchen to obviously go get something. And when she came back he noticed a small bag in front of her. Once she had put it in his hands he looked at the bag and then at her as he asked, "Orihime, what is this?"

The wolf captain then noticed that the young woman was blushing as she replied with, "I...It's just something that I went out and got you after you had left last week."

The Captain of Squad 7 nodded and reached into the bag and once he felt the item in question he gently pulled out the item from within the small bag only to see a light blue colored dog brush. And when he looked back at Orihime he noticed that her back was to him as she said, "I-If you don't like the gift Captain Komamura, I can take it back tomorrow..."

She then stopped herself from going on when she felt Komamura put his arms around her and pull into a strong but gently hug. She was even more surprised when he started to rub the right side of his face with hers as he said, "Thank you Orihime, this was a very thoughtful gift. Now it'll be much easier for me to clean my fur."

Orihime then felt her face turn a deep red as she replied with, "Um yeah, don't mention it Captain Komamura. It was the least I could since you were able to find my brother for me." She then closed her eyes not sure if she should ask him the next question, but she did anyway as she added, "Captain Komamura, would it be alright if...I brushed your fur?"

She didn't hear the furry captain answer at first which made the young woman very nervous as she went on with, "But then again if you don't want me to I completely understand-"

She was cut off however, when Komamura let go of her and got onto his knees. She was even more surprised when he started to remove his haori and the upper part of his hakama making the young woman blush again as she looked at his very wide and muscular back. He then down on his stomach with his head propped under his arms as the young woman scooted closer towards him until she was next to his back. Orihime then took from dog brush from the table that Komamura had placed it on as she then turned and just stared at his back again not completely sure if she should do this or not.

After waiting a moment or so Komamura lifted his head up turned it to look at Orihime. "Orihime, is something wrong?" He asked, wondering what could stop her from doing going any further.

She slowly shook her head from side to side as she then slowly brought the brush up to the wolf captain's back. And surprisingly only after brushing his right shoulder blade she heard the Captain of Squad 7 let out a sigh of content as she then softly smiled and then processed to brush the rest of his back...which considering how tall and in shape the captain was it did take the young woman some time until she was completely done. Once she finished she was a bit surprised that Komamura had turned himself over to where his face was now looking right at her. She somehow had a feeling that he would want her to brush the front side as well, but instead of starting at the top and working her way down she started at his midsection and brushed his abdomen amazed at how solid they where. She moved towards his chest which was slowly going upward and downward from Komamura breathing. She then slowly and carefully brushed that part of his body along the way from his right chest plate to his left though she stopped and lightly put her ear against his soft fur so that she could hear his heart beat.

However, Orihime was unaware that Komamura had been murring the entire time that she had been brushing his body. He was just thankful that she had not noticed and even if she had he was glad that she did make a comment about it. He stopped doing that though when he felt warm air go over his nose and when he lowered his eyes a bit he saw that the young woman was staring at his muzzle. The wolf captain was surprised to see such a distant look in her eyes as she moved her face lower and lower until her lips where softly and gently pressed against his. Komamura's eyes widen a bit in surprise when he realized that she was kissing him, but he could not deny that her lips where very soft and they seemed to taste like strawberries as he then gently put his arms around her pulling her into his warm embrace.

When he did that though Orihime removed her lips from his and rested her head against his neck blushing a deep red as she asked, "Captain Komamura, would it be alright if I brushed you tail next?"

Taking a moment to let the question sink in Komamura reluctantly let out a sigh as he answered back with, "Do you have any scissors, Orihime?"

Meanwhile on the other side of town Ichigo suddenly felt a strange spiritual pressure. He quickly left his body and went up into the air so he could get a better idea of who that was. However, realizing that it was only Orihime he sighed and hit the side of his head while he complained with, "Oh yeah that's right Orihime told me that Captain Komamura was coming back for another visit. Geez, I just left my body for nothing."

Once he had landed next to his body the orange haired soul reaper was about to reenter it, but before he could he felt his heart beat increase and he froze knowing what was happening to him as he shouted in his head, "_No, not now!"_

But before he could anything to stop it his Hollow Mack had covered his face completely and after his eyes had changed his inner hollow let out a sinister laugh as he said, "Hey Ichigo, you have no idea how good it feels to be controlling your body again."

"_What are you doing? Don't you dare try and hurt Orihime!" _Ichigo shouted, from inside his head.

"Oh, don't you worry Ichigo, I'm not going to go after her." His inner hollow said. He then chuckled as he ended with, "I'm going to go after Kagome."

_"No! You stay away from her!"_ Ichigo protested, as he tried to reclaim his body.

It didn't work however, as his hollow self had the upper as he shot back, "Why should I? I warned you about the girl didn't I?"

He then jumped into the air and took off in search of the young woman who had been causing him so much trouble over the past few weeks. And the only thing that could be heard from him was his insane laughter.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome continued to walk down the empty street as she said out loud, "Gee, I would why Ichigo wasn't home. From what his sister said he had left a little bit ago...I wonder where he went?"

Before she could ponder on the subject longer though she was without warning lifted into the air as she let out a short scream. She stopped however, when she saw the familiar spiked orange hair of Ichigo's as she slowly let out, "I-Ichigo?"

"Yes Kagome, what is it?" The masked covered soul reaper asked back, making the priestess's eyes widen in fear.

Meanwhile at Orihime's home the young woman quickly turned her head to her back away from Komamura's long and fluffy tail as she let out, "Ichigo..."

"I take it you sense that Ichigo's spiritual pressure is very different from what it normally is?" Komamura asked, as he sat up and began to put back on the upper part of his uniform.

The orange haired woman nodded slowly as she wondered what could have caused this change. She then remembered the hollow mask that she had since Ichigo remove while he was training with the Vizards. She was brought back to attention thought when she felt Komamura place a large hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his face and into his golden eyes as he reassured her with, "Don't worry Orihime, if we leave now then we should be able to stop whatever is happening to Ichigo." The two then left through Orihime's front door and once they where out Komamura lifted her up into his arms and then left using a Flash Step both of them hoping that they were not too late.

On the other side of town however, the masked Ichigo landed by a large tree as he looked around and said, "This should be far enough away from everyone."

He then let go of Kagome which caused her to fall onto the ground with a thud. And once she sat up the young woman shouted, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Shut up!" The masked soul reaper shot back, as he then backhanded the priestess causing her to land against the tree. He then pulled out Ichigo Zanpakuto and put in front of him as he continued to shout, "Now watch Ichigo, as I kill the woman that you care so much about with your own Bankai!" He then let out a laugh again as he said, "Bankai!" A small burst of energy then exploded around him making Kagome cover her eyes. But once the smoke cleared she looked and saw that Ichigo's normal Soul Reaper uniform was now different as it had an overcoat and the sleeves on it did not stretch out like the other outfit did. She then watched as the masked Ichigo then slashed his sword downward (which was now much skinnier and was entirely black) as he ended with, "Tensa Zangetsu!"

The priestess was speechless as the masked Ichigo then crossed his arms and said, "Hmm, you know Kagome there are a lot of ways that I could kill you." Hearing this caused her to shake very fast as he then snapped his fingers and the let out a chuckle as he added, "But I think this attack will do."

He then lifted the sword up into the air as he shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!"

This caused Kagome to close her eyes in fear thinking that this was the end for her. But after not feeling anything come into contact with her she opened her eyes and gasped as she saw that the masked soul reapers left hand was on top on his right one trying as hard as it could to stop the attack from happening. And while that was going the masked soul reaper shouted, "N-No what are you doing Ichigo? Don't you want to become stronger?"

That same left hand then ripped off the hollow mask to reveal Ichigo's face...only he had black and yellow eyes instead of his regular brown ones as he then said, "Kagome, run away...please."

"Ichigo..." Kagome let out, as she stopped her shaking and started to stand up.

"H-Hurry up Kagome, I don't know how long I'll be able to have control over my body." Ichigo stated, as he knew that there wasn't much time before his inner hollow would take over again.

Instead of running away Ichigo looked at the young woman as tears started to run down her face as let out, "Ichigo..."

He was cuaght off guard however, when she then run up to him and kissed him which caused his eyes to widen as he then dropped his sword and gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her in a bit closer.

Inside Ichigo's Inner World though, Hollow Ichigo was screaming in pain as he shouted, "No Ichigo, don't let this stupid girl kill me!"

He then looked down from the corner of his eye and noticed that he was disappearing at an alarming rate. He then saw a hooded figure standing a ways away from him as he begged, "Zangetsu, tell Ichigo to stop right now!"

The spirit did not move or even turn around to look at the inner hollow as he stated, "You should know by now that this is Ichigo's Inner World. And whether or not he wants you to remain here is up to him."

Hollow Ichigo's eyes widen with fear as he let out one last scream before he was gone forever never again could he try to take over Ichigo'e body ever again. Zangetsu lightly smiled knowing that now there would (hopefully) be no more rain inside Ichigo's Inner World.

Back outside Kagome finally broke the kiss as she then sat down slightly exhausted as she sighed with relief knowing that she had freed Ichigo from what ever it was that had control over him. She then jumped up a little bit when she looked down and saw that Ichigo had placed his head onto of her lap. And while he smirked up at her she left a few more tears fall down her face as she said, "You big stupid jerk. Why didn't tell me that there something evil inside of you?"

The orange haired soul reaper lightly chuckled as he admitted, "Because I thought I would be able to control him, but I guess...I was wrong." He then closed his eyes from exhaustion. But before he fell asleep as he whisper, "Thank you, Kagome."

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Captain Komamura continued to Flash Step towards Ichigo and Kagome with Orihime in his arms as he suddenly stopped and asked, "Orihime, do you feel that?"

The young woman focused for a minute and then gasped as she answered, "Ichigo's spiritual pressure...it back to normal."

"Yes, and I have a feeling that Kagome was the one that caused this." Komamura stated, as he then set the young woman down to take a break.

Before the two could get too comfortable however, Komamura quickly grabbed Orihime by the arm and pulled her to his side. This caused the young woman to look up at him a bit confused, but when she saw his eyes looking towards the right she followed them and saw that a dagger was stuck in one of the trees. She lightly gasped when Komamura put an arm in front of her protectively as he growled and lightly shouted, "Alright Soifon, show yourself!"

Orihime then started to shake in fear as the Captain of the Punishment Force revealed herself as she coldly said, "Orihime...I thought I told you to stay away from Koammura."

The orange haired woman shook her head as she protested with, "I know you told me to stay away from Captain Komamura. But I love him too much to want to stay away from him."

"Humph! Fine have it your way girl." The Captain of Squad 2 shot back, as she put her right hand over her sword and put it in front of her other hand as she commanded, "Sting all enemies to death!" Orihime watched in horror as the female captain's sword shrunk in size and then went on top of Soifon middle finger as she ended with, "Suzumebachi!"

Komamura then pulled out his sword and was ready to attack Soifon. He stopped however, when she lifted a hand and said, "Wait Komamura, I'm not here to fight you." She then pointed at Orihime causing the wolf captain's blood to run cold as she went on with, "I'm here to fight her."

"You shall be doing no such thing, Soifon!" Komamura shot back, as he stood completely in front of the young woman. "I will never let anyone harm her. So if you want to fight Orihime so badly...then you will have to go through me first."

"I see." Was all that Soifon said, before she disappeared.

This caused Komamura's eyes to widen in surprise as he then looked down and saw an outline of a butterfly on his chest. And when he looked up he saw that Soifon was back to where she originally was. Before he could attack her though he was surround by an orange barrier (or at least his chest was) and when he looked from the corner of his eye he saw Orihime bending downward on his shoulder trying very hard to get rid of the venom.

Soifon watched as the young woman tried to get rid of the poison with her healing ability as she remarked, "Give it up, Orihime. There's no way that you'll be able to rid of the poison."

Right after saying that however, the Captain of Squad 2 soon found herself eating her words as she watched in disbelief as the image of the black butterfly slowly but surely started to disappear. And once it was gone completely she let out, "Impossible..."

She then became enraged as she watched Komamura pick Orihime up and then gently set her back onto the ground as she shouted, "How is it possible that you were able to remove the poison from Komamura's body?"

She then focused her eyes and noticed an orange outline had appeared around the young woman as she turned around and shot back, "I was able to get rid of the poison because when anyone hurts any of my friends or anyone that I love I will do my best to protect them."

The Captain of the Punishment then saw Orihime throw her arms outward as a small triangle shaped barrier was sent flying towards her. Soifon was able to dodge it fast enough so that it would miss her...or at least that's what she thought because after the attack disappeared she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder and when she turned to looked at it she noticed that it was bleeding as she let out, "No, this isn't possible."

The now enraged Soifon charged the young woman ready to strike, but before she could Orihime blocked the attack with her Santen Kesshun. Of course this only angered her even more as she Flash Stepped behind Orihime catching her off guard as she then lightly stabbed her with her sword causing the same butterfly image to appear on her chest. Soifon then jumped over her barrier which had just broken as Orihime held onto her chest in great pain while Komamura shouted, "Orihime, you need to use your Soten Kisshun on yourself right now!"

The young woman just shook her head from side to side as Soifon then started to run towards the wolf captain as she shot back, "Don't interfere by telling her what to do!"

Komamura had closed his eyes expecting to be hit by Soifon's sword again. But when he felt nothing he quickly opened his eyes he looked downward and gasped. There standing in the way of attack was Orihime with a soft smile on her face as Soifon quickly removed her weapon from the young woman's body and jumped a good distance away as she then fell into Komamura's arms as he whispered, "Orihime, why did you do that?"

The young woman said nothing as she then closed her eyes and died for the second time. And right when she had closed her eyes Ichigo, Kagome, Uryu, and Chad (who where in their own homes) eyes widen with horror as the four unknowingly said in unison, "Orihime!"

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Orihime opened her eyes and looked at her body that lied on the ground in front of her. She then looked down and lightly gripped the chain that still connected her soul to her body. She then looked up at Kommaura as he had a look of horror on his furry face. She then quickly turned around however, when she felt a light tug on her chain only to see Soifon smiling at her. Then to both her and the wolf captain's surprise she broke the end of the chain that was contacted to her body making it so that she could never go back to her body ever again. And when the young woman realized this her eyes seemed to lose all emotion like the time that she had died the first time.

Seeing this enraged Komamura as he growled and released a large amount of his spiritual pressure as he said coldly, "How could you, Soifon."

The Captain of the Punishment Force stood up and tried protested with, "But Komamura, don't you see that-"

"Be quiet, Soifon!" Komamura barked back, making her back away from the two. "How dare you decide when it was Orihime's time to pass on to the Soul Society! How dare you take her away from all of her friends here! Now you shall pay for doing this!" He added, as he raised his right hand into the air as he commanded, "Bankai!" But before anything could happen the wolf captain felt someone jump up and grab onto his arm. And when he looked downward both his heart and anger melted away.

Meanwhile Kagome tried her best to walk as quickly as she could while holding onto Ichigo for support as he asked, "Hey Kagome, can't you walk a little faster?"

"Well, maybe I could if I didn't have to hang to someone who can barely stand on his own two feet!" Kagome shot back, as glared at him from the corner of her eye.

Before Ichigo could argue any further he soon found his shoulder being put over someone and when he looked he saw Chad smiling at him as he asked, "Chad, what are you doing here?"

"Both Uryu and I felt that there was something wrong with Orihime." Chad replied, before he started to walk away with Ichigo.

Kagome looked a little but confused and did not move right away. Until she saw Uryu standing next to her as he asked, "Aren't you coming? The priestess nodded as she followed the three young men as she wondered what could have happened to Orihime.

Meanwhile Komamura continued to look down at Orihime as she still cried as she said, "Captain Komamura, p-please stop. Y-You don't have fight for me." The wolf captain lowered his arm and bent down so he could hold her as she went on with, "Please don't blame Captain Soifon for this because even if this sounds strange I knew deep down I wanted this to happen."

"Orihime..." Kaomamura let out, as he lightly held her.

Soifon took this chance to leave through a Senkaimon as Orihime then smiled as she stated, "And besides now we can be together."

The Captain of Squad 7 nodded in agreement as he replied, "Yes, you're right Orihime." He then lifted his sword and turned it as he prepared to perform a konso. Before he did though he looked into the young woman's eyes as he reassured her with, "Orihime, I promise that after a day or so of you being in the Soul Society I will come for you. And I hope you will accept to wanting to become my wife."

Komamura waited a moment for her to answer as she smiled and answered, "C-Captain Komamura, are you serious?" He nodded making her blush as she continued with, "In that case I would love to marry you. I've actually been waiting for you to ask me that question."

The wolf captain smiled as he slowly began to lower the hilt of his sword towards her forward. Before it come into contact with her though he stopped when someone said, "I see so Orihime really did get killed again."

Hearing this caused him to see Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Kagome standing a few feet away as Ichigo slowly stood on his own and took his sword out as he begged, "Captain Komamura, I hope you don't mind this. But since Orihime is my friend I was hoping that I could perform the konso on her."

Komamura nodded his head in understanding as he stood up and moved away from Orihime, who looked up Ichigo with sad eyes as he protested with, "Hey, don't give that look."

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't want to pass over yet...but I know that I'll be alright." Orihime stated. She then looked over at the others as she went on with, "Uryu, Chad, thank you for being there me when I needed you." The two young men nodded, as she then looked over at Kagome and ended with, "And Kagome, please...take good care of Ichigo."

Kagome slowly nodded her with a sad smile as Ichigo placed the hilt of sword on her forward. The orange haired woman then closed her eyes and seemed to go into the ground, but in reality her soul was being sent to the Soul Society. The Captain of Squad 7 started to walk away knowing that Orihime's friends needed time by themselves so they could grieve over the loss of such a dear friend as he opened a Senkaimon. But before he stepped into it his ears twitched when Ichigo said, "Captain Komamura, wait...please."

The wolf captain did not turn around, but Ichigo knew that he was listening as he asked, "I was wondering now that Orihime is over on the other side. Could you promise me that you'll make her happy."

Komamura nodded his head and then walked through the gateway. But before it closed completely he could hear Ichigo let out a, "Thank you." And once it closed completely the substitute soul reaper couldn't hold in the pain any longer as he began to cry.

**A week later**

Orihime looked over herself in the mirror in her white wedding dress still surprised that this was happening. She then grabbed her bouquet wondering which side of it she should show. But while she was doing this she stopped when someone stated, "I always knew that you would make a beautiful bride, Orihime."

She slowly turned around and when she did her eyes widen in both shock and happiness. There standing in the doorway was her deceased older brother Sora as she ran up and hugged him as she asked, "Brother, is it really you?"

He smiled at her as he hugged her back and replied, "Of course it is Orihime. When I heard that you were going to marry a Captain I was hoping to come. But to my surprise the Captain of Squad 7 had shown up at my shop and said that I was invited to his and my sister's wedding." Orihime gasped, after hearing this. He then let out a light chuckle as he went on with, "At first I thought he was joking with me since I really couldn't image you passing on so young. But after he explained to me what had happened back in the world of the living I told him that I would be more then happy to come."

"Um I don't mean to interrupt..." Someone said, which caused both Orihime and Sora to turn and looked only to see Hanataro standing in the doorway with a black tuxedo on as he added, "But the wedding is starting now."

Sora nodded in understanding as he turned and offered Orihime his arm as he asked, "Well, shall we go Orihime?" The young woman nodded as she linked her arm with his and two then walked out towards the outside garden where the ceremony was taking place.

Meanwhile outside in the garden Komamura felt a bit uncomfortable in his tuxedo. The only reason for that was because it was very tight against his body and he kept thinking that when he would go to kiss Orihime that it might rip. The only other problem that he had to deal with was his tail being exposed which right now was swaying from the side to side. Right after Orihime had settled in the Soul Society Komamura had asked her to marry him. His was quite happy when she accepted the proposal however, she had made one condition. She would only marry him if he could try and not be ashamed of the way that he looked and that he shouldn't hide anything from anyone since it would show that he no longer worried about what people might think about him.

He stopped thinking about these things though when the music started to play and as Orihime walked down the alley with her brother Komamura stared at her in awe. She looked so beautiful like an angel. And once the two had reached the end of the walkway Sora gently took Orihime's hand and placed onto of the wolf captain's as he stepped aside while the two turned towards the Head Captain who was to marry them.

"Ahem, we are gathered here today to join these to two souls in holy union." Yamamoto began. He then looked up a bit as he went on with, "However, if there is anyone here who thinks that those two should be wed. Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The Head Captain waited a moment or two before he looked over at Hanataro and asked, "Hanataro, do you have the rings?" The member of Squad 4 nodded as he walked towards the bride and groom and handed them each their own pacific ring. And once that was done Yamamoto looked up at Komamura as he continued, "Captain Komamura, do you take Orihime Inoue has your wife. Do you promise to take care of her in sickness or in health? For better or worse for as long as you both shall live?"

The wolf captain gently slide the ring across Orihime's ring finger as he simply answered, "I do."

The Head Captain then turned slightly and asked Orihime the same thing, "Do you Orihime Inoue take Captain Sajin Komamura, to be your husband? Do you promise to take care of him in sickness or in health? For better or worse for as long as you both shall live?"

The young woman smiled as she slide Komamura onto his ring finger as she replied, "I do."

Yamamoto nodded as he ended the ceremony with, "Then by the power invested in me as the Head Captain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." After hearing this Komamura gently removed the vial that covered Orihime's face as he bent downward while she stood on her tip toes. But once theirs lips met in a soft kiss everyone cheered.

Before the newly weds headed to the reception the two said goodbye to Sora as Orihime asked, "Brother, are you sure that you can't stay for a little while?"

Sora shook his head sadly as he replied, "As much as I would love to dance with you Orihime, I need to hurry back to my shop since I'll have to open it soon."

The young woman nodded in understanding, but then smiled as she said, "Well, I hope that you'll come to visit us if you ever get the chance."

"Of I will Orihime, if it's alright with Captain Komamura?" Sora stated, before he looked up at the Captain who nodded letting him know that he could come whenever he could. The young man smiled in gratitude as he waved goodbye to the two while walking in the sunset. But while Orihime was waving goodbye she knew that everything would be alright now that she was with the one person who she loved.

**The End**

**Well, there you have it that's the end of the story. And sorry if it seemed a little bit rushed...I kind of lost the outline of the story that I had made a while back. But anyway thank you to everyone who read this story and left a review it means a lot to me. Now I do plan on making some more stories starring Komamura, but first I must say a short farewell to part of the site since now I want to try writing a few stories for another anime that I like.**

**Don't worry though because once those stories are done then I'll be sure to come back here and start the Komamura x Momo story. So again bye for now and thank you for reading.**


End file.
